Fotografía
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Ellas son las guardianas del tiempo, capturando no solo un momento del pasado, sino también el alma del que posa bajo el lente de una cámara. Cada fotografía tiene una verdad que decir, un misterio por revelar... solo abre tus oídos y las podrás escuchar hablar. (Two-Shot).


**Titulo:** _Fotografía. _

**Hecho por:** _Lady Akari-520_

**Género:** _Romance/Fantasy._

**Estilo: **_Two-Shot._

**Resumen:** _Ellas son las guardianas del tiempo, capturando no solo un momento del pasado, sino también el alma del que posa bajo el lente de una cámara. Cada fotografía tiene una verdad que decir, un misterio por revelar... solo abre tus oídos y las podrás escuchar hablar._

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Incluso cuando pase este tiempo, te amaré para siempre… Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, yo también me enamore de ti._

_(See My Eyes__ de Jung Yong Hwa- Drama Heartstrings)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus dedos se movían impacientes, delatando aun más su ansiedad en el persistente sonido que hacían sus zapatos al golpear una y otra vez el suelo en un intento desesperado por recuperar la calma. Miró por enésima vez la hora marcada sobre las diminutas manecillas de metal, liberando un resoplido molesto. Estaba retrasado, una vez más ese idiota de Naruto estaba llegando tarde. Pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos en su esfuerzo por apaciguar su enfado, dispuesto a dedicarle su atención a otra cosa o ser inanimado que no fuese el maldito reloj de la estancia, el cual continuaba señalándole esos odiosos cuarenta minutos que su amigo lo tenía esperando por su más que estúpida presencia.

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso, eres irritante!.- Sermoneó malhumorado ante el fastidioso jugueteo que sus manos hacían mientras se unían y separaban nerviosamente, produciendo un ruido que comenzaba a sacarle de quicio. Con disgusto la observó bajar el rostro, tratando de ocultar de su escudriñante vista ese par de orbes platinadas teñidas en una extraña mezcla entre desconsuelo y timidez.

-Es i-inútil, él no te cre-creerá.- Habló torpemente en un frágil susurro, tratando en todo momento de no levantar la cabeza y tener que verse en la necesidad de mirar aquellos penetrantes agujeros negros que sabía deseaban reprenderla duramente tras dirigirle esas palabras que en definitiva eran correctas en todos los sentidos.

-No he pedido tú opinión así que guárdatela.- Atacó sin miramientos, viendo con agrado como la infante sentada a su lado encorvaba aun más su cuerpo hasta llegar a unir prácticamente su frente en el respaldo de sus rodillas. Sonrió con disimuló, sin duda disfrutaba el hecho de torturarla psicológicamente, al menos de esa forma la situación entre ambos era más justa y equilibrada.- Esperemos que él tenga una solución.- Explicó finalmente después de transcurridos largos minutos de silencio en donde la azabache se había recluido en un mutismo perpetuo tras decir su último comentario.

Bufó con fastidio, si bien era cierto que le complacía perturbarla cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba como una forma de retribución ante lo que estaban viviendo, también era verdad que detestaba verla sumergida en ese estado de ánimo tan sombrío y deprimente. Eso hacía que sus recuerdos viajaran a muchos años atrás, a la única etapa de su vida en donde realmente pudo comprobar que fue feliz y querido por otros. Trató de meditar en todas esas personas que componían su pasado, enfocándose solo en una en especial. La misma que llegó a ser casi tan valiosa como su madre, esa por la que aprendió a reír libremente, aquella que despertó en su interior un arrasador deseo de bienestar y protección al cuidar de ella en todo momento y la cual, sin embargo, se mostraba lejana, tan lejana y distante que solo sombras surgían en su mente al pretender recordarla. Espantó esas alocadas ideas sin fundamento, decidido a enfocar sus sentidos en ese insoportable, introvertido y asustadizo _problema_ de cortos cabellos azulados. Elevó su mano a la altura de su hombro deseando llamar de nuevo su atención, aun así, el repicar del timbre de la puerta detuvo súbitamente sus acciones antes de siquiera tocarla.

-Lamento el retraso, Sasuke.- Oyó decir desde el umbral de la entrada, despertando así su curiosidad por conocer a otra persona que fuese diferente al gruñón con mirada de iceberg que gozaba atormentarla prácticamente desde esa rara noche que apareció _"mágicamente" _en su jardín. Con cierta precaución movió su cuerpo hacía la dirección en donde provenía esa voz, observando a lo lejos a un alto sujeto vestido con ropas blancas que sin detenerse una sola vez a tomar aire, explicaba animadamente la razón de su tardanza a ese otro chico que parecía importarle un reverendo comino las tonterías de las que estaba hablando su jovial visitante.- Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema?.- Cuestionó una vez ambos llegaran hasta la estancia.

-¡Ella es el problema!.- Soltó directamente, señalando con su dedo índice el puesto que la pequeña ocupaba.

Por su parte la pelinegra dirigió su atención al estado de confusión extrema que se reflejaba sobre esas pupilas color azul profundo que el rubio portaba. Suspiró desanimada en el segundo en que bajaba la vista hasta sus zapatos deportivos. Estaba segura que aquello ocurriría, se lo había dicho al Uchiha cientos de veces pero su enorme orgullo nunca prestaría atención a otros que apelaran las decisiones que ya había tomado y por desgracia justo ese era el resultado.

-¿Cómo dices?.- Preguntó con notorio tono de asombro al tiempo en que analizaba cuidadosamente los alrededores de la casa. Recorrió las decenas de fotografías enmarcadas sobre las paredes, la acogedora sala e incluso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ver los límites de la cocina y comedor, comprobando que efectivamente tenía razón.- Pero Sasuke, aquí solo estamos nosotros dos… _no hay nadie más_.- Le dijo con calma, imaginando que su indiferente amigo solo deseaba hacerle una pesada broma.

-Te lo adve-verti... él tampoco te creerá.- Murmuró entre titubeos poco entendibles pero aun así audibles a los sensibles oídos del Uchiha. Sujetó los cordeles de color azul que conformaban ese vistoso y elaborado brazalete que rodeaba su mano izquierda, haciendo que los delgados hilos se alinearan y separaran debido al constante jaloneo. Una manía bastante común en ella, evidenciando así su intranquilidad latente ante el moreno que estaba más que familiarizado con esa acción por parte de la pelinegra.

-¡Quieres quedarte quieta!.- Lanzó furioso a ese lugar supuestamente vacío para otros que no fuesen él, consiguiendo que el Uzumaki esta vez lo vislumbrara con seriedad marcada.

-Siempre supe que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.- Ambos, tanto el Uchiha como la infante dirigieron su completa atención hacía el rubio que entretenido, rebuscaba con urgencia en el interior de su maletín. Expectantes de lo que acontecería, vigilaron todos y cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que finalmente dio indicios de haber localizado eso que era tan primordial.

Un gruñido lleno de rabia escapó de lo más hondo de su garganta al ver al ojiazul colocarse el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo en que avanzaba hasta él con la clara intención de estudiarlo como ratón de laboratorio.- Vamos que esperas, dime cuanto ácido para revelado inhalaste.-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces por una maldita vez en tú vida!.- Escupió venenosamente mientras sujetaba la manga de su uniforme medico, arrojándolo rudamente al mueble que descansaba enfrente suyo antes de verse en la necesidad de hacerlo entender a base de puñetazos.- No estoy alucinando ni mucho menos bajo el efecto de algún estupefaciente.- Explicó ante el chico que obviamente no creía ni el veinte por ciento de todas las cosas que acababa de comunicarle.

-Entonces me dices que el poder ver a una mujer que nadie con excepción tuya hace, ¿suena más lógico que mis suposiciones?.- Le debatió con lógica a su azorado compañero, quien cansado de toda esa extraña situación se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mullido sofá con semblante frustrado y no era para menos, el rubio estaba en lo correcto al desconfiar e incluso si no fuese porque él mismo era quien estaba metido en ese acertijo, también sospecharía que la persona que decía esas incoherencias era un completo adicto o desquiciado esquizofrénico.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir alguna otra cosa o a agregar otro comentario. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, al menos eso quiso pensar mientras sus perlas negras se perdían en un punto muerto del espacio. Respiró con lentitud sintiéndose asfixiar con el solo rose del aire abriendo y cerrando sus pulmones casi colapsados. No deseaba que Naruto lo siguiera mirando de la forma en la que lo hacía, el no estaba enfermo y mucho menos loco… ¡Maldita sea!, él estaba siendo sincero, y necesitaba que al menos alguien como el idiota de su amigo confiara y le dijera que lo que decía era verdad.

-Por favor… tienes que creerme.- Suplicó por primera vez en toda su vida, despertando en el Uzumaki una diminuta llamarada de incertidumbre… _¿Acaso era posible que Sasuke le estuviese diciendo la verdad?._

-Está bien, Sasuke… dime cuando inició esto.- Lo animó a proseguir más interesado en el tema, consiguiendo que el Uchiha le arrojara un pesado sobre que gracias a sus reflejos logró capturar antes de que cayera al alfombrado. Sin esperar explicaciones, sacó el contenido del paquete, encontrándose con lo que parecían ser cientos de imágenes que el mismo ojionix había tomado en su última sesión fotográfica. Estaba por cuestionar aquellas fotos que a primera vista no tenían correlación con lo que acontecía en su casa, sin embargo, el chico delante suyo fue quien detalló lo ocurrido o al menos lo poco que sabía sobre el asunto.

-Ella llegó aproximadamente hace una semana, la misma noche que llegue de Osaka.- Le dio a conocer mientras el rubio contemplaba foto tras foto, deteniéndose después de unos segundos en una en específico, una que indiscutiblemente no podía ser calificada como _normal._

-Dices que estas fotografías las tomaste en tú viaje, ¿cierto?.- Interrogó al pelinegro al tiempo en sostenía la imagen, recibiendo solamente el movimiento afirmativo por parte del joven.- Entonces si eso es verdad… ¿Cómo llegó esta fotografía aquí?.- Le dijo mientras colocaba el revelado sobre el cristal de la mesa para que todos los presentes pudieran verla.

En la foto emergía un hermoso paisaje nevado, resaltando sus alrededores gracias al blanco brillante de la nieve que bañaba a esos altos vigilantes del tiempo, mientras una desconocida chica elevaba su mano para tocar a las frías gotas de nieve que caían grácilmente sin detenerse. Ambos intentaron reconocerla pero era imposible, el ángulo en que había sido tomada la imagen hacía que únicamente se distinguieran sus largos cabellos azulosos y el cálido abrigo en tono rojizo que vestía.

-No recuerdo haber tomado esta fotografía.- Confesó con simpleza, dejando el revelado en su respectivo lugar.

-¿Puedes leer lo que dice ese cartel?.- Argumentó el ojiazul, señalando el letrero de madera envejecida que a lo lejos podía notarse plasmado sobre el papel de la imagen, justo a un lado de la pelinegra.

-Creo que dice… ¡Cuidado!, hielo quebradizo.- Le dio a conocer el ojinegro, entendiendo tras leer el anunció que esa azabache se mantenía parada debajo de una inmensa superficie de agua congelada.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Lanzó secamente hacía la pequeña ojiluna, la cual a paso firme acortaba la distancia que le separaba de poder ver esa fotografía que continuamente la llamaba.- ¡Espera!.- Llamó a la pelinegra, deteniendo súbitamente su andar al sujetarla fuertemente del antebrazo, no obstante, la presión de su agarre se desvaneció apenas y la infante se liberara con una energía casi sobrenatural.- Está en trance...- Indicó al rubio que expectante de la situación que acababa de presenciar, le miraba totalmente anonadado. Con sigiló la siguió hasta la mesilla de estar, no perdiendo detalle en esas ingenuas orbes platinadas que ahora se mostraban ante él frías y despectivas, no concibiendo el hecho de que esa sensación de inquietud y preocupación que le subían precipitadamente por la boca del estomago de esa manera tan aniquilante… fuesen ocasionados por esa niña que tanto caos había traído a su tranquila vida.

-¡Hace mucho frío… no puedo respirar!.- Soltó dolorosamente mientras contraía vigorosamente los parpados y se abrazaba a sí misma en busca del calor que tan abruptamente le habían robado a su cálido cuerpo. Sus piernas se doblaron entre ellas haciéndola derrumbarse ante la vista del Uchiha que impotente sabía que solo podía observarla, al tiempo en que el Uzumaki simplemente era perceptor de los ruidos y gemidos bañados en sufrimiento que aquel ser liberaba, no quedándole alguna otra duda con respecto a la sinceridad del ojionix.

Dolía y dolía demasiado. Sus lágrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas al no poder detener el indescriptible tormento por el que atravesaba, sencillamente era como si miles de agujas y espinas penetraran limpiamente cada rincón de su piel una y otra vez, saliendo y entrando sin piedad.- ¡Duele, duele mucho!.- Gritó casi al borde de la inconsciencia, aferrándose enérgicamente al delicado brazalete justo antes de que este se partiera en dos cayendo así al suelo, dejando al descubierto la gran cicatriz que la azabache ocultaba tras esos radiantes hilos de color azul.

Con suma delicadeza la sostuvo entre sus brazos, percatándose que el frágil cuerpo que sostenía al tiempo que lo llevaba rumbo al mueble más cercano, estaba casi tan rígido y frío como un bloque de hielo. Retiró las salinas gotas que aun sin conciencia continuaban brotando de sus ojos cerrados, recayendo su atención en esa enorme marca que rodeaba su muñeca izquierda, pareciéndole excesivamente familiar. Rememoró hechos de su propio pasado, memorias perdida en el tiempo que fueron ocultadas por el polvo de los años dentro de su cerebro pero que con el solo roce de sus dedos sobre esas líneas amorfas que tatuaban su piel, parecían resurgir con un ímpetu descomunal hacía el exterior.

_**-"No llores, con este brazalete tú cicatriz no se verá más".-**_

Se puso inmediatamente de pie al sentir claramente su propia voz retumbar dentro de su cabeza. Por instinto cubrió sus oídos deseando que aquellos recuerdos se detuvieran pero era inútil. Se alejó de ella sin apartar su mirada un solo instante de su quieto respirar, sintiendo las palpitaciones de su propio corazón resonar en sincronía con sus propias remembranzas.

_**-"¿Lo pro-prometes, Sasuke-kun?".- **_

_**-"Hmp, ya te lo dije… yo te protegeré".- **_

Bajó la vista hasta toparse con esa pulsera rota, llegando hasta él esas risas tímidas pero aun así rebosantes en alegría y felicidad que por muchas décadas había decidido enterrar en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos. Tomó la prenda de la pequeña ojiperla, manteniendo presente esa lluviosa tarde de abril, cuando por un descuido ambos habían quedado atrapados en aquella tenebrosa cueva. Teniendo así la oportunidad de custodiar sus sueños aun a hurtadillas. Lanzó un pesado suspiró rebosante en melancolía. Por fin lo recordaba… ese caluroso verano cuando al ver su asustadizo rostro cubierto por heridas y golpes, había jurado defenderla de todo peligro… de todo mal.

_Los escasos rayos de sol que lograban sobresalir entre los negros nubarrones de tormenta, era todo el apoyo con el que contaba para poder guiarse entre la espesa vegetación que obstruía continuamente su andar. Sus pasos eran veloces, corriendo presurosa mientras esquivaba ágilmente las piedrecillas y árboles que rodeaban el prado. Dos, diez, treinta y cientos de ellas, las refrescantes gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo más y más pesado, dificultándole el poder moverse con libertad. Apresó el diminuto bulto que sostenía en su regazo, tratando de proteger su contenido el mayor tiempo posible antes de que se estropeara y de nueva cuenta se ganara un castigo. Giró sobre sus pasos al escuchar las pisadas de otra persona acercándose hasta donde se hallaba, observando a la distancia una mediana silueta que en definitiva conocía._

_-¿Có-cómo lo-lograste alcanzarme, Sasuke-kun?.- Cuestionó risueña hacía el joven de húmedos cabellos azabaches que tras correr a su encuentro inhalaba toscamente bajo la lluvia._

_-Eres lenta como una tortuga, así que no fue difícil hacerlo.- Respondió cruzándose de brazos aparentando restarle importancia al asunto._

_-Pe-pensé que e-estarías en ca-casa, ¿por qué me segui-guiste?.- Añadió con curiosidad, retrayendo aun más sus orbes platinadas para recobrar la silueta del chico que se perdía bajo la oscuridad de la próxima llovizna. _

_-Tsk, solamente quería ver que tan veloz te habías vuelto desde la última competencia.- Mintió sin más al tiempo en que retiraba sus perlas negras de esas otras que le veían con una mezcla de incomprensión y desconcierto, aun así, estaba consciente que aquello era mejor que decirle a la peliazul, que había salido a su encuentro no por esa tonta excusa, sino porque estaba intranquilo desde que la había visto salir de su hogar y no regresar pese a la fuerte tormenta que caía. Su obstinado orgullo jamás inclinaría la cabeza y doblaría su voluntad para decir aquellas cursis palabras, eso nunca sucedería. _

_-Emn, ma-mamá esperaba esto…- Señaló la bolsa que oprimía junto a su pecho.- Pe-pero si demoro un po-poco más no creo que sea tan gra-grave.- Reveló pensativa, aceptando la tentativa proposición que el segundo de los Uchiha le ofrecía, no pudiendo evitar sentirse más relajada al pensar que al menos por unas horas sería absolutamente libre del dominio que su padrastro ejercía sobre su persona. _

_-En ese caso, correremos por todo el prado en línea recta y el primero que cruce el rio será el vencedor, ¿estás lista?.- _

_-Lo estoy.- Respondió animada. _

_El rugir de los cielos cargados con esos feroces látigos de electricidad fue el banderín que dio inicio a la competencia entre ambos. Transitaban por la oscuridad de los senderos hombro con hombro, descartando la posibilidad de detenerse a causa de la humedad y fango. Tanto Sasuke como la ojiperla contaban con una rapidez poco usual, desechando rotundamente la idea de dejarse vencer ante el otro. Miraron a la lejanía, observando que la orilla del rio estaba solo a metros de distancia, razón suficiente para aumentar el paso y dar todas sus fuerzas y energías en el último impulso. Cruzaron el rio rápidamente ante la presión e impulso que el agua ejercía sobre ellos, aferrándose intensamente de las ramas del enorme árbol que se encontraba del otro lado del cauce._

_-Te-tengo que re-regresar…- Soltó con angustia y cierto nerviosismo, tratando insistentemente de cubrir su ovalado rostro con una de sus manos._

_-Mientras el cauce del agua no disminuya, estaremos varados en este lugar.- Razonó con lógica, analizando con curiosidad las extrañas reacciones que adquiría la ojiluna al esconder prácticamente su húmeda cara de su vista, como si deseara ocultar algo que él en definitiva no podía descubrir.- Vamos, nos quedaremos en esa cueva hasta que la lluvia se detenga.- Informó de mala gana, sujetando la única mano que la Hyuga tenía libre para impulsar su entumecido cuerpo al oscuro interior de la caverna._

_Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y bañados en tormento, instantes en los que no hacía otra cosa que no fuese la de idear la manera de volver a su hogar antes de que su madre pagara las consecuencias de su desobediencia. Recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener el llanto que estrujaba su garganta impidiéndole respirar con la debida normalidad de siempre._

_-Deja de preocuparte, todo pasara muy rápido.- Escuchó decir al chico sentado a solo un par de metros en la lejanía. Sonrió con suavidad, consiente que Sasuke deseaba de alguna forma serenarla.- Úsala para cubrirte, de lo contrario pescaras un resfriado.- Mencionó secamente, haciéndole entrega de la cálida chaqueta que anteriormente portaba sobre sus hombros, resguardándola de esa forma lo más posible del implacable viento. _

_Únicamente fue un instante, un simple momento que basto para que los oscuros ojos del chico fuesen tocados por la luz de una turbulenta verdad. Los cielos rugieron desesperados, reflejándose sobre todo su vasto territorio, el transitar de aquellos resplandores de energía. Las profundas tinieblas de la cueva parecieron ceder ante la presencia de los truenos y relámpagos ya que mil y un siluetas, pudieron apreciarse sobre todas y cada una de las rocosas paredes de aquel apartado sitio. Un sonoro rugido escapó de lo más hondo de su alma, viéndose en la necesidad de clavar sus propias uñas en la tierra tras sentir aquel infernal deseo de destrucción recorrerle por cada palmo de su ser, con una voracidad tan atroz que poco falto para saber lo que era experimentar el miedo hacia uno mismo. _

_-¿Quién fue?.- Articuló lúgubremente, consiguiendo que la Hyuga simplemente retrocediera para apartarse de su lado y que dejase de observarla. Bajo su cabeza hacia el enlodado suelo, esperando que el pasar de algunos minutos enfriaran su mente lo suficiente como para lograr que la infante respondiera a sus preguntas. Poco a poco fue elevando la mirada, siendo plenamente consciente de que algo muy dentro de él se destruía en cientos de pedazos con el solo hecho de vislumbrarla en semejantes condiciones. Elevó una de sus manos, deseando ser testigo de que lo que sus ojos contemplaban realmente era cierto y en efecto, no había duda de que todo era una cruel realidad. Con el cuidado que solamente empleada para con esa pequeña azabache, tocó el contorno de sus mejillas, tragando pesadamente cuando la yema de sus dedos fueron impregnados por esa espesa capa de maquillaje, dejando al descubierto aquellas zonas escabrosas en colores morado y verde.- Dime quien lo hizo…- Volvió a interrogarle, erizando los vellos de su nuca al notar aquel tono de voz aparentemente sosegado.-… dime quien fue el miserable que te agredió.- Insistió en su postura, sin embargo, el amargo deslizar de aquellas cristalinas gotas de dolor fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta._

_Tras ser testigo del secreto que fervientemente protegía la ojiluna, ninguno de los dos volvió a entablar algún tipo de conversación y sinceramente no era necesario. Enfocó su penetrante mirar hacía ese que se mostraba totalmente adormecido tras el peso de un insoportable llanto, recabando en la diminuta y húmeda bolsa de papel que Hinata aun presa del cansancio había dejado caer hacia el suelo. Ágilmente la tomó sin irrumpir el descanso de la joven, tomándose la atribución de revisar el contenido de aquel desconocido paquete. No hallando otra cosa que no fuesen suaves madejas de estambre, pinzas y ganchos para costura. Sujetó con apatía una de las bolas de estambre en un color azul brillante, no pudiendo contener aquella sonrisa que se plasmara por su rostro una vez acabara de pensar en la idea que traviesamente deambulaba por los confines de su mente. _

_-Finalmente termine.- Habló con pausa, admirando la sencilla pulsera que manualmente había cosido con un solo propósito. Estaba por despertar a la Hyuga para hacerle entrega de lo que había hecho exclusivamente para ella, no obstante, el dolor de su llanto volvió a emerger con fuerza aun en los abismos de sus sueños. No encontrando otra forma de regresarle la calma, más que en aquellas palabras que aun en contra de él mismo, habían optado por salir de su boca con una naturalidad tan aterradora que era absurdo continuar negando, el intenso sentir que esa pequeña niña despertaba en su fría y ensombrecida alma. _

_-Pase lo que pase… siempre estaré a tu lado.- Movió uno de los rebeldes mechones que caían por sobre su rostro, contrayendo intensamente la mano que sujetaba la pulsera que había hecho para ella mientras las profundas sombras de la cueva, eran las únicas espectadoras del delicado beso que cual ladrón, había hurtado aquella tormentosa noche de verano. _

-Hinata…-

Pronunció el nombre que por muchos años había tenido atrapado en el rincón más apartado de su mente. Rápidamente se puso de pie y sin decir una sola palabra, se perdió en uno de los pasillos de la enorme estancia. Avanzó ansioso hasta aproximarse a su habitación, arrojando violentamente de su camino cualquier cosa que no fuese la que estaba buscando. Removió pesadas cajas bañadas por el polvo de las décadas, removiendo contenido tras contenido sin dar con lo que realmente requería consigo. Suspiró frustrado, alcanzando a vislumbrar aquella ultima caja de deteriorada apariencia a la que sin meditarlo demasiado tiempo se encaminó a registrar.

-Aquí esta…- Lanzó con incertidumbre al tener entre sus manos aquella vieja fotografía. En ella se exponía un sencillo jardín con flores silvestres, reposando en el centro un pequeño árbol de cerezos.- ¿Qué significa esto?.- Habló con inquietud al observar como en la imagen, únicamente aparecía un niño de mirada y cabellos azabache, el cual se mantenía sentado mientras una diminuta sonrisa apenas y surcaba los confines de su boca, sin embargo, en el negativo de esa fotografía, resurgía el mismo escenario, inclusive él mismo estaba presente con aquella misma mueca de dicha, con la sola diferencia de que era esa infante de ojos de luna quien de igual manera le acompañaba.

-Sasuke, tienes que venir... algo muy extraño está pasando.- Escuchó la voz del chico de orbes azulados que sorpresivamente se había hecho presente en el umbral de la puerta. Tomó aquellos retratos y sin más abandonó la habitación.

Estaba por llegar al mueble en donde tenía aun inconsciente el frío cuerpo de la peliazul, deteniéndose firmemente sobre el alfombrado al observar aquellos delicados resplandores que cual luciérnagas danzarinas, empezaban a rodear calculadamente centímetro a centímetro a la infante.

-Mi tiempo se terminó… a llegado el momento de volver.- Fue todo lo que le dijo de manera misteriosa, reprimiendo la información que sabía tenía que callar por el bien de esa realidad en donde se le permitió tomar forma.- _Nosotras tenemos mucho que decir… muchas verdades que revelar_.- Sonrió con cierta gracia al ver el semblante de turbación del Uchiha, aun así, de su boca lamentablemente no podía salir más de lo debido.

-¡Maldita sea, tienes que decirme que está ocurriendo!.- Rugió con irritada desesperación.

-Busca la verdad, de lo contrario… - Un mágico brillo baño toda la estancia, provocando que ambos jóvenes se vieran obligados a cerrar sus parpados tras recibir aquel imprevisto golpe de luminosidad. Su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo casi tan sorpresivamente como había llegado.-…_ será demasiado tarde para ella_.- Fue todo lo que resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes, justo antes de que esa introvertida niña de cálidos orbes de luna… se esfumara definitivamente.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
